yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 068
エド（後編） のフレア・ネオス | romaji = Vāsasu Edo (Kōhen) Honō no Furea Neosu | japanese translated = VS Edo (Part 2 - Blazing Flare Neos | episode number = 68 | japanese air date = January 18, 2006 | english air date = October 3, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Elemental Hero Flare Neos | animation director = Tea Sun In }} "Homecoming Duel, Part 2", known as "VS Edo (Part 2) - Blazing Flare Neos" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on January 18, 2006 and in the US on October 3, 2006. Summary The fate of the Slifer Red dorm hangs in the balance as the Duel between Aster Phoenix and Jaden Yuki continues. Jaden notes to himself, he still has a lot to learn about his new Deck as "Elemental Hero Aqua Neos" went back to his Fusion Deck on the End Phase without his knowledge. Aster notes to himself that he only has the cards that his father made for him. Now that he's gone, he now must defeat anyone that gets in his way, but he is confident that he can defeat Jaden again. The two Duelists continually counter the moves of the other, revealing more and more of their new Decks. Aster soon gets out "Destiny Hero - Dogma". Jaden saves himself from an attack that would end the Duel, but now both players are down to a few amount of Life Points. Jaden is still confident he can continue, but Aster doesn't believe so, claiming there is no monster in Jaden's Deck that can help him. Jaden states that may have been the case with his old Deck, but it won't be with his new one. He decides to prove so by showing Aster a brand new hero in his Deck. Jaden then plays "Neo Space", which lets his "Neos" Fusion Monsters remain on the field past the End Phase, and Summons "Elemental Hero Flare Neos". Jaden attacks, but Aster quickly plays "D - Shield" to save himself. Aster then proceeds to switch his "Dogma" into Attack Position and equip it with "Heavy Storm Blade". Aster attacks which surprises everyone, however doing so activates the effect of "Heavy Storm Blade", destroying every Spell and Trap on the field besides "Heavy Storm Blade". This weakens "Flare Neos" and "Dogma" then attacks it. However the attack doesn't go through and soon enough "Heavy Storm Blade" begins to crack (which shocks Aster). Jaden reveals that the set card Aster destroyed with "Heavy Storm Blade" was "Spell Calling" which allowed Jaden to set two face-down cards after it was destroyed. As such the attack backfires on Aster, destroying "Dogma" and winning Jaden the Duel. Aster at this point realizes that Jaden is the person that can defy destiny mentioned by Sartorius. At the same time, Sartorius flips over a card and sees it as the Wheel of Fortune upside-down (which means that an unexpected event will occur). Due to Jaden's victory, the Slifer Red Dorm remains safe. Aster congratulates Jaden for his victory and Jaden states he won't count their first duel as official to make things even for both of them, but Aster doesn't mind and leaves. Aster then tells Crowler and Bonaparte that he will be attending Duel Academy starting from now. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Aster Phoenix Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden has 200 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Aster has 2300 Life Points remaining and controls "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) in Attack Position, "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" (600/800) in Attack Position and "Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious" (800/800) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". Since "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" is the only card in Jaden's hand, he Special Summons it (800/1200) in Attack Position via its own effect. Since "Bubbleman" was summoned while Jaden had no other cards on his side of the field, its second effect activates, allowing Jaden to draw two cards. Jaden then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Bubble Blaster", equipping it to "Bubbleman" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Bubbleman": 800 → 1600/1200). Jaden then Normal Summons "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Air Hummingbird", increasing his Life Points by 500 for each card in Aster's hand. Aster currently has three cards in his hand (Jaden 200 → 1700). "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" attacks and destroys "Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious" (Aster 2300 → 1500). "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" attacks and destroys "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" (Aster 1500 → 1300). Jaden then Sets a card. Turn 7: Aster Aster draws. He then activates "Dark City", destroying "Mausoleum of the Emperor". Now when a "Destiny Hero" monster attacks a stronger monster, that Destiny Hero will gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation. Aster then Tributes "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" in order to Tribute Summon "Destiny Hero - Double Dude" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "Double Dude" attacks "Bubbleman". The effect of "Dark City" activates ("Double Dude": 1000 → 2000/1000). Jaden destroys "Bubble Blaster" via its second effect to prevent "Bubbleman" from being destroyed in battle and reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0 ("Bubbleman": 1600 → 800/1200). After damage calculation, the effect of "Dark City" expires ("Double Dude": 2000 → 1000/1000). Due to the effect of "Double Dude", it can attack twice during each of Aster's Battle Phases. "Double Dude" attacks and destroys "Air Hummingbird" (Jaden 1700 → 1500). Aster then Sets a card. Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it, drawing three cards and discarding two ("Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" and "Common Soul"). Jaden then activates his face-down "Disgraceful Charity" to add all cards discarded by a Spell Card this turn to their owners' hands; "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" and "Common Soul" are added from Jaden's Graveyard to Jaden's hand. Jaden then activates "Common Soul" to target "Bubbleman" for its effect and Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" (500/500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Flare Scarab", it gains 400 ATK for each Spell and Trap that Aster controls. Aster currently controls two ("Flare Scarab": 500 → 1300/500). Due to the secondary effect of "Common Soul", "Bubbleman" gains ATK equal to the ATK of "Flare Scarab" ("Bubbleman": 800 → 2100/1200). "Bubbleman" attacks and destroys "Double Dude" (Aster 1300 → 200). Aster then activates his face-down "Destiny Signal" to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Defender" (100/2700) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Aster Aster draws "Mystical Space Typhoon". During Aster's Standby Phase, the second effect of "Destiny Hero - Double Dude" activates, Special Summoning two "Double Dude Tokens" (1000/1000 each) in Attack Position. Aster then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Common Soul" ("Bubbleman": 2100 → 800/1200). Since "Common Soul" was removed from the field, "Flare Scarab" is returned to Jaden's hand via the last effect of "Common Soul". One "Double Dude Token" attacks and destroys "Bubbleman" (Jaden 1500 → 1300). The second "Double Dude Token" attacks directly (Jaden 1300 → 300). Turn 10: Jaden Jaden draws. During Jaden's Standby Phase, Jaden draws an additional card via the effect of "Destiny Hero - Defender". Jaden then activates "The Shallow Grave" to allow both players to Special Summon 1 monster from their respective Graveyards in Defense Position. Jaden Special Summons "Hero Kid" (300/600) while Aster Special Summons "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" (? → 100/? → 100). Since "Hero Kid" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to Special Summon two more "Hero Kids" (300/600 each) in Defense Position. Since "Dreadmaster" was summoned, its first effect activates, destroying the two "Double Dude Tokens" (as they are not "Destiny Hero" monsters) and reviving "Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) and "Captain Tenacious" (800/800) in Defense Position ("Dreadmaster": 100 → 2300/100 → 2300). Jaden then Normal Summons "Flare Scarab" (500 → 900/500) in Attack Position. "Flare Scarab" attacks and destroys "Captain Tenacious" ("Dreadmaster": 2300 → 1500/2300 → 1500). Jaden then Sets two cards. Turn 11: Aster Aster draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Aster then Tributes "Dreadmaster", "Defender" and "Diamond Dude" in order to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Dogma" (3400/2400) in Attack Position. "Dogma" attacks "Flare Scarab", but Jaden activates his face-down "Kid Guard", Tributing 1 of his "Hero Kids" to negate the attack and add "Elemental Hero Neos" from his Deck to his hand. Aster Sets a card ("Flare Scarab": 900 → 1300/500). Turn 12: Jaden Jaden draws "Neo Space". During Jaden's Standby Phase, the effect of "Dogma" activates, halving Jaden's Life Points (Jaden 300 → 150). Jaden then activates "Neo Space", destroying "Dark City". Now "Elemental Hero Neos" and any Fusion Monsters who use "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster gain 500 ATK and all "Neos" Fusion Monsters are not required to return to the Fusion Deck at the End Phase due to their own effects. Jaden then Tributes his two remaining "Hero Kids" in order to Tribute Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500 → 3000/2000) in Attack Position. He then Contact Fuses "Neos" with "Flare Scarab" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" (2500 → 3000/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Flare Neos", it gains 400 ATK for every Spell and Trap on the field. There are currently three ("Flare Neos": 3000 → 4200/2000) "Flare Neos" attacks "Dogma", but Aster activates his face-down "D - Shield", switching "Dogma" to Defense Position and equipping it with "D - Shield". Due to the last effect of "D - Shield", "Dogma" isn't destroyed. Turn 13: Aster Aster draws. He then switches "Dogma" to Attack Position. Aster then activates "Heavy Storm Blade", equipping it to "Dogma" ("Flare Neos": 4200 → 4600/2000). "Dogma" attacks "Flare Neos". The effect of "Heavy Storm Blade" then activates, destroying all Spell/Trap Cards on the field besides "Heavy Storm Blade" ("Flare Neos": 4600 → 2900/2000). Since "Spell Calling" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while face-down, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to Set two Spell Cards from his Deck ("Flare Neos": 2900 → 3700/2000). Aster, not knowing that he did this, continues his attack, but "Flare Neos" destroys "Dogma" (Aster 200 → 0). Differences in adaptations * After the Duel, Jaden shows his friends his new Deck. In the dub version, a few artworks of those cards are changed, including: ** "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" to "Archlord Zerato" ** "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" to "Destiny Hero - Blade Master" ** "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" to Fusion-Type "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" * In the dub, during the scene when "Destiny Hero - Dogma" explodes, it is shown from Jaden's point of view--a view in which we can see both of the cards that Jaden placed face-down via "Spell Calling". While the card on the right is rather unrecognizable, the card on the left is "Heavy Storm Blade", a card that Jaden neither own nor took from Aster via a card effect in the Duel. Errors * In both versions, when Aster's explains the total ATK and DEF of "Dreadmaster", he does not account "Destiny Hero - Defender" during the explanation (the ATK and DEF of "Dreadmaster" are correctly shown increasing to 2300, however). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes